


Nicotine and Honey

by InsomniacPenguins



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Burns, Cigarettes, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Convin, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Reed800 - Freeform, Smoking, Smut, Smut with Love, Top!Gavin, bottom!Connor, cigarette burns, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacPenguins/pseuds/InsomniacPenguins
Summary: Smoke,It fills me up, and cleanses my lungs of all my past worries,It brings me into a cocoon of your warmth, and love, and your vitality.The very air you breathe out i accept into my own body, tainted with your being in a way that no other could.





	Nicotine and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my name is claves!  
> when i first started writing this i didn't think i would spend so much time on it. i started about 2 weeks ago, and i've put so much love and time into this that i'm sure i couldn't express.  
> i don't want to write everything i can right here, but i should just say the few things i should here.
> 
> there are 2 poem entries that i wrote in the pov of our boys. i think it's pretty clear on who is who

_ Smoke, _

_ It fills me up, and cleanses my lungs of all my past worries, _

_ It brings me into a cocoon of your warmth, and love, and your vitality. _

_ The very air you breathe out i accept into my own body, tainted with your being in a way that no other could. _

  
  
  


He inhaled it, desperately, like it would be his last breath.

 

The body on top of him blew directly into Connor’s face as he slowly connected their hips again. Without hesitation, the hand was brought back to the lips of the human, breathing in the cigarette once again. Cool, collected, all while driving himself further into the android painfully slow.

 

Connor was on his back against the bed, one leg hitched over the Detective’s shoulder, the other, curled around the waist of said man. Gavin’s thighs were tucked directly under Connor’s, knees parted around Connor’s sides. 

 

A burn came against his thigh, cigarette butt twisting into the flesh of his thigh. A cry escaped his mouth before he could muffle it. Another mark added to his skin and his eyes were brought down to watch orange lift away from his flesh. Dozens littered his thighs.

 

“Gavin,” he called, voice weak and trembling. Pleading.

 

He was met with more smoke blown directly into his face, before a hand ran up his side. “Yeah, baby?” Purred Gavin, slowly pulling back out from the android unravelling beneath him, under his touch. The tip of his dick barely still contained within Connor’s warm, wet heat. He loved it when he called his name like that. He loved hearing the voice of his love so weak in all the right ways. 

 

The android struggled to actually form his words, his LED’s been at a steady red for the entire session thus far. Not from distress. No, from the monumental amount of stimulation he's been receiving. “Please,” he finally managed through shaky lips.

 

Gavin only slowly blinked down at him at the word with such a hungry look in his eyes that made Connor’s thirium pump halt in his chest for a split second. The man’s tongue swiped along his lips before he tucked the bottom between his teeth and drove forward again harshly. Enough to shove the younger forward with the thrust as a shaky moan was drawn from him. 

 

His hand, the one holding the cigarette lazily hung between his knuckles, slid up the android’s thigh in affection as he slowly pulled back out. Lovingly stroking the flesh, Gavin hummed his appreciation of Connor’s scarred skin before spreading the thigh wider and thrusting forward again. Much too slow and much too gentle for Connor’s own preference, but he knew that all too well. He needed to make Connor scream under him, writhing under him for what he desired.

 

Connor exhaled shakily as he allowed himself to  be manhandled by the other man. His fists twist in the sheets beside his head. It was all too much. It felt too good, felt too bad. He could  _ feel  _ the shockwaves running through him when the cigarette burned into his skin. He could feel the pleasure from Gavin’s length when he rubbed barely against his synthetic prostate. Could feel the touches, and strokes, and hot air surrounding them. It was all _ too much.  _ And at the same time there just wasn’t  _ enough _ .

 

The human’s lips twitched into a smirk, and he leant lower onto the android. Hands tightened into the muscles that seemed just a little too real on his thighs, spreading them wider as he pressed his chest down flush against the android’s. The searing came to a slow stop, put out completely in Connor's chassis, ash black and falling onto the bed sheets underneath. They would dust them off later. Well, Gavin would. Connor just has him wrapped around his pretty finger that way.

 

He slowly removed himself from that heat once again before plunging to the hilt. Connor arched up into his body as he pushed forward, his balls rubbing lovingly between those cheeks spread just for him. He rolled his hips as he played with the thought for a moment longer, forcing a breathless huff of pleasure from his android.

 

Connor’s hands left fisting the sheets and immediately wrapped around the nape of the other, trying to pull him closer. To feel the other's heat, radiating into him. To feel his sweat, showering onto him and his fingers rubbing so lovingly over the scars that he formed into his legs. Scars that were for no other eyes but the two bodies joined together. 

 

Gavin mouthed along the frame of Connor’s jaw, gently kissing along the edges of his face. Listening to the sighs and huffs, the moans and the gasps of his lover as he connected them once again.

 

So lovingly, he searches for Gavin’s wrist finally able to think for just a brief moment. He guides the hand to his abdomen, resting the palm over the indentation of his thirium pump, making him feel the android’s essence. It was drumming so hard it felt like, if it wasn't for the hand  _ feeling _ his existence, he would burst. 

 

Too much.

 

Gavin’s other hand met the other that wasn't holding his palm against the heart of the android, intertwining their fingers. His pulse ran through the android’s body, observed through the sensors in his palms and spiking through his systems. A constant pleasure running over his hand, into his arms and coursing into his form.

 

_ Too much, too much, too much. _

 

Connor was overflowing with every little detail, the hand soothingly rubbing over his pump, beating into his palm, hips smoothly connecting and disconnecting, pulse transferring from his human into his body, the gentle tinge of smoke still in the room, the heat between his heaving lungs, building inside him and clawing through him.

 

He came, light blue fluid painting the human’s abdomen and spilling onto Connor’s as well. 

 

Gavin didn’t have to look away, from Connor’s face to know he had come. Hell, he didn’t even have to feel the slick substance landing on him. His thirium pump froze for just a half second when it started under his palm. And his lips parted and his jaw went slack, head tilting back just barely, and his back arched into him, tensing into Gavin’s body. He watched the android under him clench his eyes, shutting away brown that’s planted so firmly in his memory that if he looked away he could clearly picture them.

 

It wasn’t long until Gavin pulled out of Connor’s hole sitting up and watching the beauty of his lover hazily watching him in the aftermath of his orgasm. He felt his balls tighten, as he stroked himself, blue fluid slowly running down his front and he came shortly after as white landed over connor’s thighs, and abdomen and chest and he clenched his jaw as he fixed his eyes on Connor’s. They stare into each other as the detective finished, and when he was done, he looked over the handiwork. 

 

Connor laying on their bed, legs spread, chest slowly moving inward and outward, arms lazily at his sides, and his head tilted just barely to the side, but his gaze fixed on Gavin. Circular scars scattered over Connor’s thighs, galaxies printed on his body made by Gavin, intricate in nature but completely random, added onto by moles and white and blue and the eyes that matched night skies and Gavin’s not sure if he’s ever seen anyone quite as beautiful as Connor.

 

He slowly laid on the space next to the android, and he moved his legs to tangle in those of his love.

 

 

_ Sweet, _

_ Like drops of gold on the flesh of my being. _

_ Like the sun rising over hills and mountains, carving into my soul a morning only to dip into moonlight and do it all again, shaving away the shell I wear ‘till nothing's left but the love for you so deep in me that only for you, i would reveal. _

 

 

Gavin could bask in Connor’s love for forever. 

And from the way his thighs were marked so beautifully by him,

he may as well own him, just as Connor owns him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!  
> i've spent hours of days and nights writing this oneshot. 
> 
> i connected to this fic so much, maybe because it is my first smut, maybe it's because i love gavin and connor, maybe it's because of the time i spent and the time i will not get back, but this fic was very important to me.
> 
> this is the first time i've published any of my poems, and while, yes, they are short and purposefully written in the pov of connor and gavin, in that order, connor being the first and gavin being the last if you couldn't tell, i put so much love into them.
> 
> the title, Nicotine and Honey was also very planned, i wanted this to go from being harsher, more focused on the sex and the pleasure, arousal, and kinkiness and countless other words i probably won't remember until weeks after posting this-- to the connection of two people who love each other very much.  
> thank you so much for reading, and if you have any nice things to say, please say them, i genuinely, with all my heart connected to this, even if it is short, i just. i don't know. i think there are a lot of things i still want to say. that i need to say.
> 
> but for now, this will be all i have. 
> 
> should i make more oneshots like these? turn it into a series? if there is enough outcry, i likely will poems are my favorite things to write, and even though they're not great, i hope they did translate well for you, as the reader.
> 
> thank you again for reading. my tumblr is @claw-vase where i post all my shitty drawings and memes and updates on stories if you want to follow me there too.  
> and of course, my lovely friend @spraymillet has been such a huge part of me actually finishing this and helping me tag it and giving me suggestions so you should go follow him too
> 
> much love.


End file.
